


The Gift

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Ruth White
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda discovers Vulcans don't do birthdays.</p><p>Written by Ruth White.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

Title: The Gift

Author: Ruth White  
Fandom: Star Trek TOS  
Pairing: Sarek / Amanda  
Rating: Gen

Summary: Amanda discovers Vulcans don't do birthdays.

Sarek stared at the parcel wrapped up in bright paper with a ribbon tied around it. His eyebrow rose slightly as he tried to puzzle out the meaning of such an offering.

"What is it?" He raised his head to study the young woman smiling across the desk at him. A delicate flush stole across her features as she tucked a stray strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. A mannerism he had noted before, in situations where she felt awkward, or embarrassed.

"It's a present," Amanda replied, smiling at him. She was certain she had got the date right, though it hadn't been easy converting from Vulcan to Terran. She was pleased to have figured out his birthday. At least, she had been until that moment.

"Ah." Sarek's eyebrow rose further. "I had managed to deduce that much myself. Why are you giving me a gift?" He had been Earth's ambassador for some years now and thought himself familiar with most of Terran celebrations. However, it was far too early for Christmas and he was certain that Valentine's Day was past. So why would an unattached female be presenting him with an offering of affection? He frowned slightly as Amanda's blush deepened. He was reasonably sure that tokens of affection in human courtship were normally the province of the male. Was this the exception?

"It is your birthday today, isn't it?" Amanda replied. Uncertainty crept up from the base of her spine, chilling her.

Sarek's other eyebrow climbed to join the first. He was aware of the human celebration of "birthdays". However Vulcans did not have a similar custom.

"I am honoured, Miss Grayson." Sarek fingertips brushed the surface of the parcel. The aesthetic part of his mind admired the artistry and care with which it had been wrapped. "However Vulcans do not mark the anniversary of their natal day."

"Oh, I- I didn't know," Amanda's smile wavered. "I am sorry Sarek, I didn't mean to cause offence."

"None taken, Miss Grayson." Sarek examined the parcel with some curiosity. "It would, however be rude of me to refuse such a gift."

"Yes, it would." Amanda's lips twitched slightly as she struggled to keep her face straight. "Why don't you open it?"

"Well I am a little uncertain of the correct protocol in such matters, but I am sure it is customary to offer thanks first."

"True." Amanda agreed striving for a more solemn expression. Inwardly she could feel laughter, bubbling like champagne.

"My thanks, Miss Amanda Grayson for your gift." Sarek bowed slightly to her.

Amanda's gaze met Sarek's. Suddenly she did not feel like laughing at all. Time seem to stop as she was trapped by the light that flickered in his eyes. She swallowed, her mouth had dried. Could Vulcan's hear human heartbeats? Amanda was certain he should be able to hear hers, pounding in her chest.

"Now you can see what is inside." Amanda stepped away, telling her libido to behave itself. Sarek was a Vulcan for heaven's sake!

Sarek regarded her thoughtfully for a moment. Then his long fingers stretched out and deftly tugged one end of the ribbon. With great care, he unwrapped the gift, taking care not tear the paper.

He lifted up the black box that the paper concealed. His brow furrowed in a slight frown as he turned it in his hands. It rattled slightly. Sarek raised an eyebrow as he studied it carefully.

Amanda watched him trying to puzzle out how to open it. She hadn't exactly planned on it being difficult to do so. However she hadn't wanted it to open by accident as it was being carried either. She was just going to tell Sarek how to open the box when his fingers deftly pressed and the sides slid open.

Like a flower opening to the sun, a miniature tri_D chess set unfolded, the levels set to starting position. Sarek pressed the button on the base, causing a drawer to slide out, revealing the miniature pieces, the cause of the noise when he had shaken the box.

"Do you like it?" Amanda asked as silence stretched. "Selek said you often wished to play while travelling."

"Yes." Sarek replied shortly. "I was not aware that the sets came in such a small...package."

"They don't," Amanda flushed slightly.

"You built this?" Sarek queried, marvelling how the spine of the board was designed so that the levels could be moved into the varying positions required for play.

"Well, I designed it." Amanda smiled "I suppose you could describe it as improper use of university resources. I used their computer's design programs and had it replicated."

"I thought replicator rations were strictly limited?" Sarek considered her thoughtfully. He was surprised she had taken so much time and trouble to design a gift, specifically for him.

"Well they are." Amanda laughed. "Only as I always cook it's not going to affect me too badly, not to be able to use one for a month."

"I am relieved to learn you will not starve." Sarek replied gravely.

Amanda smiled as she noted a decided twinkle in his eye. She wondered if anyone would believe her if she told them Vulcans really did have a sense of humour.

"In fact, to ensure that, I would be honoured if you would dine with me this evening."

Amanda stared at him in disbelief. Had the ambassador really asked her out on a dinner date?

"Yes!" her mouth replied while her brain was still grappling with the concept.


End file.
